Infiltrada en Narnia
by Madame Weasley
Summary: Julie Dawson se encuentra a los hermanos Prevencie en la estación, justo a tiempo para unirse a ellos en la nueva aventura de Narnia. Pero, ¿será bien recibida? Después de todo, Caspian no la llamó a ella. ¿Será por siempre una infiltrada? Los invito a todos a leer y comentar.
1. Nota de la autora - ¡Leer!

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¡Alto! ¡Un minuto de atención!

Éste es un fanfic que empecé a escribir y abandoné. Quería compartir con ustedes el comienzo, para ver si les interesa y si vale la pena continuarlo. Por favor, háganme saber qué les parece la idea y qué opinan.

Ahora pueden seguir. Espero que disfruten este extracto.


	2. 1 Julia

Capítulo 1

Julia

Susan Prevencie, vestida con el uniforme bordó de su colegio de mujeres, miraba las portadas de los periódicos de _The Times_, expuestos en el quiosco de revistas. Un chico, vestido con un uniforme azul, la miraba y no lograba decidir las palabras perfectas para aquel primer encuentro. El tiempo pasaba, y debía apurarse antes de que su tren partiera.

—Ho-hola —dijo finalmente. Ella lo miró y al segundo desvió la vista, como si sintiera vergüenza. Las mejillas de ambos se encendieron.

—Hola —contestó mientras leía, con fingido interés, las noticias de septiembre.

—M-me llamo Edwin… ¿Y tú?

—Tania —mintió ella con una leve sonrisa, y luego decidió que era un buen momento para atarse los cordones, pero sin querer dejó caer su equipaje al suelo.

—Oh, yo lo recojo, no te hagas problema, Tania.

_ Bueno_, pensó Susan. _Al menos es un caballero_.

—Gracias, Edwin. —Dime, ¿irás a…?

—¡Susan! ¡SUSAN! —Oyó los gritos de su hermana menor, Lucy, y resopló. La chica se acercó y saludó con la mano a Edwin, quien ahora estaba dudoso del nombre de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? ¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó, señalando a una chica de catorce años con el mismo uniforme que todos.

—Julia, una chica que conocí en la estación. Está en mi mismo curso.

—Bueno, pues... Hola, Julia. —Hola —respondió la chica mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

—Susan, escúchame, tienes que venir —dijo Lucy, tratando de comunicarle la gravedad de la situación a su hermana.

—Iba a comprar el diario. ¿Segura de que no puede esperar?

—¡Edmund y Peter están en una pelea! —exclamó ella, finalmente. Susan abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer nuevamente su bolso.

—No —dijo con horror, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No puede ser…

—¡Vamos!

Las tres chicas atravesaron la calle estando el semáforo en rojo para cruzar, y Julia fue golpeada por un auto que no tenía ganas de frenar. Llegaron a la estación de tren, pero no veían mucho; estaba lleno de estudiantes formando una ronda alrededor de lo que suponían que era la pelea. Julia se abrió paso entre la gente, empujando y codeando, y Lucy y Susan la siguieron.

En el centro del círculo había cuatro chicos vestidos con el mismo uniforme azul que Edwin. Edmund y Peter se peleaban como perros salvajes contra los otros dos. Todo el mundo gritaba "Pelea, pelea, pelea" y nadie, aunque quisiera, podría haberlos separado.

Llegaron guardias a calmarlos y desarmar la pelea. Susan vio, con horror, que Edmund tenía el labio partido.

—Ya. Ya está niño, ve a esperar tu tren.


	3. 2 Un viaje mágico

Capítulo dos

Un viaje mágico

—¿Qué les pasó, chicos? —inquirió Susan con voz de madre.

Lucy, sentada junto a Edmund y Julia en un banco de la estación, resopló, y se dedicó a mirar el suelo.

Peter se dejó caer a su lado y explicó: —Uno de los del Harrison Institute nos empujó para pasar.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo? —se desesperó Susan, quien estaba esperando un mejor argumento.

—No. Luego de eso, quiso que yo me disculpara.

—Peter, no puedes comenzar una pelea por eso; es totalmente ridículo e innecesario…

—¡Fui rey de Na…!

Susan le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, haciéndolo callar. No podían hablar de ello con Julia cerca. Además, estaban en un lugar público, lleno de cotillas. No podían arriesgarse a que alguien se enterara.

—De todos modos, ¿no se cansan de ser tratados como niños?

—Somos niños —dijo Edmund.

—Por favor, chicos, fuimos re… —Peter se interrumpió nuevamente—. Disculpa, ¿quién eres?

—Julia Dawson. Compañera de Lucy.

Lucy asintió. Susan le advirtió con la mirada al mayor que no fuera descortés. Él suspiró.

—Peter Prevencie —se presentó sin ánimos, extendiéndole la mano.

—Oigan, si en serio les incomoda tanto que esté aquí me puedo ir —dijo fastidiada y se levantó, rechazando su saludo—. Te veo luego, Lucy —saludó antes de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

—Gracias por hacer enfadar a mi única amiga, Peter.

—Lo siento, Lu. Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con ella.

—Finjan que hablan conmigo —pidió Susan, repentinamente nerviosa.

—Estamos hablando contigo —dijo Edmund.

—Lo digo en serio, Edmund. Allí está el chico…

—¡Tania! ¡Tania! Mira, traje tu bolso, te lo olvidaste en el puesto de diarios.

Edwin estaba de vuelta. El chico le devolvió la mochila con una sonrisa.

—¿Tania? —murmuró Edmund burlonamente, aguantando la risa. Peter también se tentó.

—Mira, eres muy amable, Edward…

—Edwin —la corrigió él amablemente.

—...pero tengo novio. Y es muy celoso, no quiero que nos vea hablando.

—¿Va a nuestro colegio?

—Sí. Transferido de Saint Thomas.

—Oh… Claro, claro, comprendo. Bueno, entonces te observaré de lejos. Luego hablamos, Tania.

Y se fue. Si bien el humor de los chicos habían mejorado, Susan no estaba para nada contenta.

—¿Qué hay de tu novio, Tania? —se burló Peter.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto mentir, Su. No conocía esa faceta tuya.

—Cállense. Miren, aquél chico me ponía incómoda. Y, de todos modos, no quiero pareja. Tengo bastantes problemas con ustedes dos, no necesito más hombres en mi vida.

—Sí, claro —se rió Edmund.

Susan, ofendida, tomó asiento junto a sus hermanos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Al cabo de un rato dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

—¡Ay! Peter, no es divertido —chilló—; ya, deja.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él, extrañado.

—¡Au! Edmund, ¿tú también? —dijo Lucy, retorciéndose en su lugar.

—Deja, Peter, sabemos que eres tú —se quejó Edmund—. Terminarás rompiéndonos el uniforme.

—No sé de qué hablan.

—¿Tú no tiraste de mi chaqueta? —inquirió Susan.

—Yo sentí más bien un pellizco.

—Igual que yo.

—¡Au, ahora yo lo sentí!

Unos metros más hacia la derecha, Julia observaba a los Prevencie, ya que le llamaba la atención su comportamiento. Se había sentido muy ofendida por la descortesía de Peter, y ahora estaba llegando a la conclusión de que todos estaban un poco locos. De todos modos, Lucy parecía ser una buena amiga, así que decidió ir a darle otra oportunidad.

—Lu… —dijo cuando llegó hasta donde estaban los cuatro hermanos—. Oigan, ¿se sienten bien?

—Sí, sí, no es nada —se apresuró a decir Susan. Lucy quiso taparse la cara, ya que la avergonzaba que todos actuaran así frente a su amiga.

—Espero que sepas disculpar a mi hermano —dijo Lucy—. No tuvo un muy buen día hoy…

—Sí, lo lamento —dijo Peter—. Deja que empecemos de nuevo…

Mientras Julia y Peter se presentaban de nuevo, Lucy se acercó al oído de Edmund y le susurró:

—Creo que esto es magia. Deberíamos juntarnos, en caso de que pase algo. Si estamos unidos, será más seguro.

—Tienes razón —dijo, tomando a Lucy de la mano para empezar la cadena—. Venga, digámosle rápido a Susan y a Peter.

Susan entendió al instante. Tomada de la mano de Lucy, se acercó a Peter para advertirle, y llegó a agarrarlo del brazo en el momento exacto en que sentía un tirón de los hombros y todo a su alrededor se disolvió: el andén, las valijas, el mismo Edwin… Los únicos que permanecían a su alrededor eran Lucy y Peter, a quienes estaba aferrada. La rodeaba una luz cegadora y una brisa que le despeinaba el cabello, así que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

De repente, sintió sus pies tomando contacto con el suelo. Fue un golpe duro e inesperado, ya que durante más de un minuto se había sentido en las nubes. Desde su lugar en el piso, Susan abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. El cielo era de un color azul de aquellos jamás vistos en Gran Bretaña. Notó que estaba acostada sobre una fina arena ardiente, bajo los rayos del sol, y que el aire era salado.

—¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien? —fue lo primero que preguntó—. ¿Estamos todos?

—Sí. _Todos _—contestó Peter con preocupación en la voz. Lucy y Susan lo miraron con interés desde su lugar sobre la arena. Él señaló hacia la derecha, donde Edmund estaba arrodillado al lado de una chica vestida con el mismo uniforme que las hermanas. Aún llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, y parecía hecha de piedra por la rigidez de su postura—. Julia también vino con nosotros.


End file.
